ftgtbrfandomcom-20200213-history
Allies
Allies & Factions In the game, you can recruit characters as Allies. This can be by having the right number of Persuasion points on your player card that matches or is greater than the character you’re trying to recruit. Or it can be through certain Action cards or Items. Once they join you, they are considered in your Party. Normally, the people in your party are random characters you run into and decide to take in because you need them (not all characters will be useful to you at the first time you see them.) But there are certain characters that if together, form Factions in the game. Playing with Factions allows you to get certain Bonuses (movement, attack, health, etc.). As long as you have 2 characters from the factions together, your group gets a bonus. But if ALL of the characters are together in your party, you get a complete Faction bonus. The Wild Ones: *STEADY PACE (Two to Four Characters in your party) = Movement +1 for each faction character in party (up to 4) *SCATTER (All Five Characters in your party) = When in Battle, playing an Escape card ALWAYS succeeds. The Horror Show: *SHARPENING THE BLADES (Two to Four Characters in your party)= Equipped Weapons give +1 ATK Bonus in Battle per each faction character in your party (up to 4) *DIE AGAIN (All Five Characters in your party) = If in battle you row a die, you may ignore it and roll again. Dark Magic: *BLOOD PACT (Two to Four Characters in your party) Two to Four Characters in your party = In Battle, you can sacrifice your ally to gain +5 Health. *MIND SHIFT (All Five Characters in your party) = In Battle, rearrange your opponent’s trait points from one trait to another on their player card (it must have the same number of points it currently has) Mercenaries: *HUNTING (Two to Four Characters in your party) = Can Initiate Player battle up to +1 space away for each Faction Ally in your party. *UNLIKELY HOSTAGE (All Five Characters in your party)= At the beginning of battle, you can take one of your opponent’s ally. They can not use that Ally or its ability unless they agree to lose 10 health to regain control of their Ally. Legends: *RENOWN HERO (Two to Four Characters in your party) = Gain 1 extra reputation bonus for finishing quests for every 2 Faction Allies in your party. *BATTLE EXPERIENCE (All Five Characters in your party) = In Battle, draw an extra card each time you draw a card. Children of Magic: *APPRENTICESHIP (Two to Four Characters in your party) = Quests or items that require magic traits, require 1 less per each faction character in party (up to 4). *SPELLCASTER (All Five Characters in your party) = In Battle, Action cards or Battle Tactics cost 5 less magic traits to use. The Promo (In the game, they’re called “The Outcasts”): *RUMMAGE (Two to Four Characters in your party) = When you draw a bonus card, you can reshuffle it into the Bonus Stack and re-draw again (Before you put it into your hand). *DISTRACTION (All Five Characters in your party) = In Battle, when you play an Attack Card, you can choose to instead force your opponent to discard a Tactic card from their hand. When you get the Faction Bonus, your original bonus still applies. Bonuses apply even if you’re separated on the board as your Allies. Only the Allies on your same location will enter battle with you at the same time. If another player agrees to be in your party or vice versa, faction bonuses count for the entire party if, for example they control 3 of the 5 Faction characters and you the remaining 2. When you kill an ally or player, you will gain +1 Reputation Point. Factions are a lot of fun to work into your gameplay and offers a lot of advantages as a team. But remember, not matter how great your Faction is, there can only be one survivor in the end. Back to Game Mechanics